


Day 7: Ocean (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Nsfw blurb for Eremin Week Day 7: Ocean! (But it also works as a “Leave your clothes on” fic so let’s tag it for that too lol)Um don’t jerk off to it or you’ll be disappointed, lol it’s all foreplay.Enjoy if you can!!!





	

Eren stirred awake as the sun rays beaming from the window stretched across his face. He snuggled against the mattress and pillow, his arms attempting to cuddle the body next to him, only to feel no one there. He opened his eyes to find his Armin missing from his side and sat up sleepily to look out the window. He rubbed his eyes and recognized his figure standing on the shore. 

Once dressed, Eren walked outside in the sand to meet the blond man staring out at the horizon. “Good morning.”

Armin turned around and smiled to see his lover. “Good morning, Eren. How’d you sleep?”

“Fine. Missed you waking up though.”

“Sorry, I had to pee, so I got up. You look so lovely in your sleep, you know that?”

“Hmm if you say so.” He teased as he cuddled Armin, wrapping his arms around his waist and tickling his stomach. 

Armin laughed. “Eren Yeager, when did you become so soft?”

“I’m not soft! I’m just a little tender around you is all. It’s your fault.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Hmm.” He turned to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck. “If you’re sure about that, maybe you’d like to know what I’m in the mood for…” He leaned in. 

“Swimming?”

“Mmm maybe after…” Armin closed the gap between them with a kiss, slipping his hands down the neck of Eren’s shirt. 

Eren hummed at the feeling of Armin’s hands over the bare skin of his back, neck, and shoulders… Suddenly washed over in arousal, he pulled Armin by the waist up against his own. 

“Mmh–” Armin broke apart from the kiss. “Eren, you know I was just kidding about you going soft, you’ve nothing to prove.”

Eren gently pressed his forehead against Armin’s and gave him a sly smile. “Then you’ve nothing to be surprised by…” he returned his lips to Armin’s, happy to get drunk off of Armin’s thirsty wet mouth, and wasted no time moving his hands under Armin’s shirt to feel his warm skinny back. 

Armin moaned into Eren’s lips. “Oh, my Eren… What’s gotten into you?”

“You woke up without me. So I’m going to fuck you by the ocean. That way you won’t forget me again in favor of the sea.”

Armin smirked and decided to play along. “And what if I told you that’s some stiff competition?”

Eren grabbed Armin’s ass and pressed it to grind his body against his hip to the sound of Armin’s sweet moaning. “You’ll forget all about it when you feel my stiff dick up your cute little asshole.”

“O-oh god… k-keep talking like that and I’ll cum in no time at all…” 

“That’s fine. Just keep your strength up so that I can fuck you twice more afterwards…”

Armin moaned again and finally jumped up, wrapping his legs around Eren’s waist, begging to be fucked. “Hurry Eren.” He muttered in between kisses. “Please! Please give it to me!”

“Ah, you want me. That’s what I like to hear.” He fell to his knees, mouth smacking loudly as it kissed Armin’s so deeply, and gently pressed him into the damp sand on the shore. He brought his lips to Armin’s neck and ran his hands all over his sweet body, caressing his sides and hips. He indulged in sliding them under his shirt to caress his chest and rub his stomach, feeling the gentle skin and little body tremble with excitement under his hands. 

The waning tide came up over their bare feet, feeding Armin’s excitement as he glanced up at the sky, feeling Eren’s tongue curled around his own. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids closed once more, overcome with bliss… 

Suddenly, Eren stopped and sat up again. 

“Wh-what are you doing, why’d you stop?” 

“Mmmh I dunno. I suddenly don’t feel well enough to fuck. I’m not sure you’d really enjoy it…”

“Oh, Eren, please don’t feel that way! I want you so bad…” 

“Mmmh…” 

Armin sat up as well. “…Are you really mad at me for waking up and going outside without you?”

Eren chuckled. “No, of course not.” 

“Cuz I really did just come outside so as not to disturb you… I thought you’d like to sleep in.”

“I know, it’s not that, I was just playing around.” Eren kissed his cheek. “I just don’t feel the energy to fuck you today like I thought I did. Sorry… I do wanna have sex with you though.”

Armin thought for a second and scooted closer to Eren, leaning against him. He glanced down at the erection Eren caused under his pants and stared back out at the ocean. “…Have I been asking too much of you lately?”

“Huh? N-no, not at all.” Eren’s eyes darted around in any direction but into Armin’s. 

“I see… So I have been, huh? You must be so tired…” 

“I’m sorry…”

“No, don’t be! I’m the one who’s sorry, I didn’t mean to ask so much of you. Lately we’ve been doing it twice a night, at least. Or rather, you’ve been servicing me…”

“I’m happy to though, it’s okay. It makes _you_ really happy, so I’m glad to do it.”

“I know, but you have your limits and I shouldn’t be so greedy… It’s just the years of pent up desire in me.”

“And I’m eager to make up for it.”

“I know. Here, why don’t I do something for you, today.”

“For me?”

“Uh huh. It’s been a while since I’ve topped…” He noted as he crawled onto Eren’s waist, sitting comfortably over his crotch. “My Eren is horny so I wanna make him happy. You can just relax in the sand, here, and let me take care of you.” 

Eren smiled at his darling boyfriend, feeling so lucky and blessed, and so deeply in love. 

Armin began kissing Eren again but to his surprise Eren stopped kissing him back. “What’s wrong?”

“Mm–… Fucking on the beach is nice and all, really, but… I always get a lot of sand in my ass when we do, so um…”

“You wanna move back inside, babe?” Armin asked, stroking Eren’s fluffy hair behind his ear. 

“No, I wanna fuck by the ocean today, but- can I leave my clothes on?” 

Armin laughed. “Sure.”

“And maybe instead of fucking my ass, you can just ride me?…” 

Armin grinned. “Sure! Whatever you want.” He gave Eren another wet kiss and further pressed him softly into the sand, in love with the sight of Eren on his back, looking up at him. 

“I love you…”

“I love you too.” Armin kissed him once more before unbuttoning Eren’s pants.  
Eren’s busy hands ran over Armin’s back, slipping under his shirt again to feel his warm skin. 

“You want me to take _my_ clothes off?” He asked, smiling down at him. 

Eren gazed at him so engrossedly. The sunlight through Armin’s yellow hair as the breeze flew through it made him seem like a glowing angel. “Mm… You’re so beautiful… I could look at you all day.” He raised a hand to play with the strands of hair hanging down around Armin’s face. 

Armin blushed. “So, yes?”

“…Actually, no, leave them on, but can you let _me_ take your shirt off?”

“Sure.” 

Eren rose up again to make out with his boyfriend for a minute, wrapping his tongue around his and hugging him close. His whole arm soon flew up under his shirt to feel his bare back, as warm and perfect to him as it always was. He finally removed the shirt to gaze over his bare front, smiling at his chest, abdominals, and his little stomach rolls bunched up above his fly. He adored it. “Have I ever told you that you were perfect?”

Armin laughed. “You flatter me.” 

“Well, you are.” He sighed. “I want you so bad…”

“I’m yours…”

As the two made out once more, the rolling tide managed to carry away Armin’s shirt. 

Eren caught it from the corner of his eye. “Mmf!–” he pulled away from Armin’s kiss with a loud wet pop and reached out. “Your shirt–”

“Leave it.” Armin requested as he gripped Eren’s hand. “I _truly_ don’t need it if I’m with you…” 

Feeling like he was going to burst if he didn’t, Eren quickly collided his lips with Armin’s again, bouncing his hips underneath his. “Armin, I need you…”

Armin smiled and gently pressed his lover back down into the sand. _“Whatever you want, Eren…”_


End file.
